And So She Met Them
by notimari
Summary: She might be tiny, but these poor boys have no idea what she's capable of.
1. And So They Met Her

**I'm starting my story a while after chapter 83 ends. Except Haruhi stays in Japan. TAKE THAT HATORI-SAN! Haha okay but seriously, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Sorry for any spelling, I didn't have much time to fix it up.**

**Oh, and PS: I write long/kinda long chapters, and my 'n' button on my laptop is hard to press, so if you see words missing an 'n'...sorry.**

_They had no idea what was about to hit them._

Today was just a simple day at the club. No gimmick, no get up, just the boys making the girls feel important. Actually, there was something new about the Host Club today...boys were now being served. Now that Haruhi's secret was out she was officially the first girl host in the history of the club. Tamaki offered to pay the rest of her debt, but she refused. Stupid pride. Haruhi's regular clients still sulk from time to time, moping over the loss of their host... but Haruhi didn't lose that many friends over the news, nor did she gain many enemies. The guys, for the most part, were relieved. A lot of them were starting to think that they were gay for thinking Haruhi was cute, so when the news came out that 'he' was in fact a she they were no less then ecstatic. Hosting boys wasn't much different than hosting girls. It was still about telling them what they wanted to hear, except now she had to tell them while wearing a dress. You would be surprised how much more money the club now got, now that there was a girl host.

Tamaki mindlessly flirted with his clients like usual, his smile wide and sparkling. Poor kid had no idea what was about to come stomping back into his life. The squeaking of the entrance doors went unheard as a small, doll like girl walked into the room. She had long wavy strawberry blonde hair, and big blue doe eyes. Her footsteps were so light and graceful that no footsteps could be heard by her black vans. As she pulled off her striped hood, her eyes scanned the room for something. The room was so busy that no one noticed her, everyone with the exception of the host club's very own shadow king. "Hello young lady, do I know you from somewhere?" Kyouya asked her in the nicest voice he could muster up. Unfortunately for him, she didn't hear one thing he said for she had found what she was looking for. Her blue eyes glistened and she sprinted toward the unsuspecting boy.

"MAAAAAAAAAAKI-KUNNN!~" She screamed, hopping onto Tamaki's back.

The room went silent as the girl snuggled into Tamaki. All eyes were on the two blondes. Tamaki turned the girl around to face him, slowly recognizing the voice and face, "H-Hana?"

"EHHHHHHHH?" The room questioned in synch.

"Oh." She giggled. She hopped off of Tamaki. "I guess I should explain."

"Please do!" Tamaki screamed, worried about people taking this situation the wrong way. Which...they were.

"My name's Hana, I'm Maki-kun's younger sister!" she smiled and hugged Tamaki's arm.

"EH? No...She...not...GUYS!" Tamaki frantically tried to explain as everyone grew more and more confused.

"I didn't know you had a younger sister." Haruhi smiled when she walked toward them.

"No...Haruhi...she's..." He turned to Hana for help. "Tell them!"

Hana giggled, pushing her hair behind her shoulder to ready herself for her explanation. "You see I used to live France. My real mom was a maid for Maki-kun's mama. I would always play with Maki-kun, he's always been like an older brother to me. Maki-kun's mama is so kind, when my real mom died she took me in as her own...even though she was sick. When Maki-kun left, she officially became my new mama. Which means...Maki-kun is officially my older brother." Hana finished, and looked to Tamaki to see if she explained well. He smiled at her and opened his arms toward her. She accepted this invitation and squealed, before she hopped into his open arms. Tamaki spun her around laughing, both of them exchanging 'I-missed-you's and 'Look-how-big-you-are's.

Tamaki was happy to see Hana again, but the truth was...he felt as if the girl he held in his arms was a complete stranger. The blonde king looked toward his guests then. "I'm so sorry, but would you princesses, and princes, mind if we closed up early today? I haven't seen my little Hana in years." He asked politely. None of them had a clue that the young teen was struggling to remember exactly _who_ Hana was. Yes he knew her name, and he knew that she really was from his childhood but he forgot what she was like.

"Five years to be exact. Didn't your birthday just pass? April 8th?" Hana calculated in her head. She was right of course, but she second guessed herself.

"Has it been _that _long? And yes! I am now 18 and a third year!"

Hana got teary eyed, "Maki-kun, you've grown up without me."

"It's okay little one, now I get to finally see you grow up." He reassured her. He pressed his lips to her forehead, really selling the loving brother act, even though he was still struggling to remember.

Squeals broke out in every direction. Yes. Even from the boys. "Soooo touching! We'll leave you two so you can have your reunion!" They screamed in unison before their massive exit.

Once everyone was gone, Hana's bubbly exterior fell and she tied up her hair into a messy bun. Even then, she looked like a doll, soft curls escaped the bun and cupped her face, but this was what Hana looked like when she didn't care about her appearance. Now that the clients were gone, who did she have to look good for? "They are so easily moved." Hana laughed, her lips turned into a dark smirk. "This should be fun."

Everyone, including Tamaki, stared at her in utter confusion. What just happened to the cute little girl that was standing in front of them seconds ago.

Hana smirked and wiped the fake tears, "Have you forgotten exactly who I am Maki-kun?"

A look of terror spread across his face as memories of horrible pranks flashed through his mind. This was the Hana that put a frog in his bed when he was sleeping. The Hana that would light firecrackers to wake him up. The Hana that would break something then blame it on him. A trouble maker.

"So you've remembered?"

"Haruhi, hide me." He whimpered, hiding behind the young girl.

"Oh come on boss," Hikaru sighed.

"How bad could she be?" Kaoru finished.

Hana smirked. She had heard about these twins. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru had the dark hair, while Kaoru kept his orange head all natural. Some sort of identity crisis, Hana assumed.

"Honestly Sempai, how harmless could this little girl be? Haruhi laughed.

"Don't judge people by their appearance Haru-chan," Hunny giggled standing next to Hana. He was happy to find someone his height. "for all you know, Hana could be your age."

This caused the twins to laugh. Even Haruhi and Kyouya believed it to be a funny thought. The little girl in front of them couldn't possibly be a second year in high school. She looked to be a third year middle school student at oldest.

It was Hana's turn to be confused, "What's so funny? I _am_ your age."

She watched as their jaws hit the floor.

Hunny smiled victoriously and grabbed Hana's hands. "Us shorties need to stick together."

"You guys really had no clue." Hana sighed, "Even when Hunny-sempai is my height and he's in university."

"How did you know I was in University? Wait. How did you know my name?" Hunny questioned his new buddy.

Hana giggled, "Papa told me all about you guys. There's Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Kyouya-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru, and _miss_ Haruhi." she beamed as she dropped Hunny's hands to closely examine Haruhi. "How did anyone mistake you for a boy, when your such a pretty girl?"

Haruhi blinked at the small girl who seemed to be making her blush. Haruhi could tell that this girl had serious potential. The young tanuki found her self thinking, '_She could be a lot of fun_.' She quickly shook the thought out of her head, the twins were clearly rubbing off on her. "She's good." Haruhi admitted defeat.

"Really?" The twins screamed in disbelief. "Try us next!"

The tiny blonde turned to the doppelgangers and looked them up and down before sprouting an idea. "Why don't we play a game?"

The two looked at each other smirking, they turned back to Hana. "A game?" They snickered.

Hana grinned, "Yeah, the 'Which one is Hikaru' game? I heard it's your favorite."

"Hana! No!" Tamaki tried to help his little sister from the same mistake he made years ago.

She turned her head to wink at him, "Trust me."

"You sure about this?" The twins warned her, eyebrows raised.

"Go." She challenged them.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered, and placed their new and improved hats on their heads. These hats hid their hair perfectly, so judging by hair was impossible. Luckily, Hana had a card up her sleeve, she hoped she wouldn't have to use it. Her sapphire eyes followed the twins as they continued to rapidly switch places, but they went so fast that Hana couldn't keep up. '_Crap. They went so fast._' She gritted her teeth.

"Now, which one is Hikaru?" They asked simultaneously. Hana frowned, she couldn't initially tell, so... she pulled out her trump card. Hana isn't an idiot, she wouldn't have challenged the twins if she didn't have a sure win. While she was examining the twins before, she noticed that the dark haired twin, Hikaru, had a scuff on his shoe. The devious girl smirked when she saw the familiar scuff. The twin on the right was Hikaru.

"You're Hikaru." She said pointing to the twin on the right.

"Nope! You're wrong! Sorry!" They lied.

Hana glowered and strutted toward Hikaru. She quickly grabbed his tie, and yanked him down to her level. She glared into his amber eyes, as their noses touched. Everyone in the room held their breath and waited for her next move.

"W-What are you-" he began to whisper, his cheeks turning a deep red.

"I hate liars." She hissed. She knocked off his hat to reveal his dark hair. Hana let his tie go and smirked triumphantly.

"But how did," Hikaru started.

"You know?" Kaoru ended.

She pressed her finger to her lips and winked. "Secret."

They turned to face one another and frowned, "She is really good."

"Told you." Haruhi sighed, her chocolate eyes rolling.

A clapping noise emerged from behind the twins and Kyouya walked into the light, a huge smirk on his features. "Very impressive." He complemented.

She smiled, "Why thank you Sempai."

"I have a proposal for you, " Kyouya began.

"I'm listening." Hana smirked. She knew where this was going.

"I believe that you would be a big asset to the club. Do you think you would be interested in joining our club?" The possible money making opportunities that would open up after Hana joined ran through Kyouya's head. He couldn't help but to be ecstatic. Hana would be the perfect edition to the club.

"KYOUYA!" Tamaki screamed in protest before Hana could even open her mouth to answer.

"What's wrong Sempai? Isn't this something that you would have come up with yourself?" Haruhi was confused; Tamaki would never reject an idea like this.

"Well yes, but... you saw! She has these weird powers! She's evil!" Tamaki cried.

Hana seemed to flinch at that comment, but of course only Haruhi noticed. The short haired girl turned to glare at her insensitive boyfriend. "These 'weird' powers you're talking about are the very powers a host _should_ have." she pried Tamaki's hands off her and took her place next to Hana.

"I agree with Haruhi." Kyouya spoke up, also taking his place on Hana's side.

"Yeah! Hana-chan would be a perfect addition to the family!" Hunny smiled. He hugged Hana around the shoulders and rested his head against her's. She caught his drift and put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Awh!" the twins cooed and joined the hug. "This could be," one started, "Very fun." the other picked up in perfect time.

Tamaki crossed his arms, "No. Absolutely not."

"Sempai, this isn't like you," Haruhi frowned. "Are you against her joining that much?"

Tamaki shook his head no. Tamaki wasn't trying to be cruel, but the memories that kept flashing up about Hana were only bad ones. She would just be more trouble than they needed. He couldn't afford to make more trouble.

Hana winced once again but this time she needed a laugh to shake it off. "Come on Maki-kun, please?" When she saw him deliberately ignoring her, her heart sunk. She nonchalantly shook off her 'fans' and walked up to her brother. Hana reached out and tugged lightly on Tamaki's uniform sleeve. Hana looked up at her older brother with sincere pleading eyes; an expression that she hid from the others. "Please? I promise to behave." She pleaded quietly.

Tamaki was taken back by the second flooding of memories. The pleading eyes made him remember the _real_ Hana. The Hana that followed him around like a baby duck. The Hana that would cry if Tamaki was mad at her. The Hana that would do anything to stay at Tamaki's side. How could he forget that Hana was his devious, manipulative, protective, clingy, adorable little sister? He smiled at her warmly before he picked her up and hugged her. "How can I say no to this face?"

"So I can stay?" she asked, hope streaming through her eyes.

"Just promise you'll be nice to me."

"I promise." She giggled before snuggling into Tamaki's shoulder.

Kyouya smirked and leaned toward Haruhi, "She brings out something different in Tamaki. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Haruhi smiled lovingly, her stare softening at the reunited siblings.

"If Hikaru and Kaoru don't watch out, those two might take your sibling act." Haruhi warned them, half joking.

"We'll see." They grinned.

Tamaki turned to his friends, an ecstatic look on his face. "Now I have a daughter again!"

They looked at him, a puzzled look on all of their faces.

Tamaki rolled his eyes, "Well Haruhi can't be my daughter, she's my… hmm… I guess she's me mistress." He placed Hana on the floor.

"Who's your mistress?" Haruhi screamed and pulled Tamaki's ear.

"Ow!" He whined, "You couldn't be the mom, Kyouya is already my wife!" A calculator flew from Kyouya's direction and smacked Tamaki right in the forehead. He cried out in pain.

"I'm not your wife." Kyouya growled, looking down at his laptop.

Hana laughed, "Is this the way things regularly go?"

"Every single day." Hikaru chuckled.

"Then I'm really going to like it here." Hana smirked. "By the way, you have a scuff on your shoe." Hana watched as Hikaru looked at his scuffed shoe. He grinned when his amber eyes met her blue ones. His stare screamed approval, another devilish child to be friends with could be fun.

Hana turned on her heel and walked calmly toward the door. She waved casually over her shoulder, "I'll see you guys tomorrow and Maki-kun, I'll see you at home."

"Hana." Kyouya called softly.

She half-turned at his voice, "Huh?"

"Does that mean that you'll join?"

She smiled and saluted him, "Yes sir." She turned toward the doors again. "Oh wait, Haruhi."

Haruhi was startled at her name, "Yeah?"

"Will I see you at home too?" Hana peered over her should to lock eyes with the brown haired girl.

"Uh…yeah." Haruhi admitted, avoided the eyes of her friends.

"Cool!" She beamed as she waved again and finally walked out of the room. Once the door shut behind her, the host club turned to each other to discuss.

"Isn't she cute?" Tamaki said lovingly.

Haruhi and the twins collectively smacked their palms to their foreheads. "You were the one that was against her joining minutes ago!" They screamed.

"You saw her! She was scary at first!" Tamaki defended himself, "But then I remembered how cute she really was. She's my little sister." His regular goofy expression, changed into the face of an affectionate brother. "It just took me a while to remember how important she is to me, but more so… how important I am to her."

"Awh! Tama-chan is such a good big brother! I hope I'm like that to Chika." Hunny praised. Mori placed his hands on his tiny friend with a clear message of: you're-a-good-brother. Hunny looked up at his tall friend with a smile to say thanks.

"She's really smart." Haruhi smiled, "Do you think she'll be in our class?" she asked the twins.

"Well knowing the chairman, she's going into whatever class Haruhi is in." Kaoru stated matter-o'-factly.

"So yes." Kyouya followed quickly. He was typing away on his keyboard, "See? She's already registered into your class." He pushed up his glasses and turned the laptop toward the curious teens. They leaned in to satisfy their curiosity. Kyouya pulled the laptop back to himself once they were done, and sat back in his chair. "So Tamaki, why haven't you ever spoken to us about this 'little sister' of yours?" Kyouya asked, not looking up from his laptop.

They all turned to their king.

Tamaki smiled nervously and backed up slowly. "Father said I was never to speak of my mother or anything that was relatively related to the subject of her," He explained, his words growing a somber undertone. "It seems that as I tried to block my mother from my speech, I completely forgot about Hana." The frustrated blonde plopped into the chair behind him and sighed. "When mother returned, I didn't even think about Hana. I forgot she existed." Everyone could tell that Tamaki was upset about this. This is something he would trouble himself over. Forgetting someone ever existed is something that was unacceptable in his eyes.

"Very well then." Kyouya saved his best friend from explaining any further.

The boys dropped the subject and left Tamaki to himself while Haruhi sat quietly on the edge of the couch. She did homework and waited until Tamaki decided to go home. One by one the members said their good byes and left until it was only Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi. The three sat in silence until the clap of Kyouya's laptop shutting caused the couple to jump. "Tamaki, let's go." He ordered the sulking blonde.

Tamaki stood up and attempted to shake the awful feeling that had settled in his stomach.

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked quietly when he turned to follow Kyouya.

He turned and smiled at his girlfriend, "Haruhi, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tamaki? Or maybe you'd prefer something more intimate like… baby, or babe, honeybun might work too."

She blushed and rolled her chocolate brown eyes, "Tamaki."

"Better." He smirked.

"Don't trouble yourself. You remember Hana now and that's what counts." Haruhi attempted to console Tamaki.

"Thank you Haruhi." He relaxed a bit. Haruhi always knew what to say.

"Come on you two, the limo is waiting." Kyouya warned them. He was clearly annoyed that he wasn't already on his way home, but he was happy that Haruhi calmed down his best friend in a way he could not.

"Sorry Kyouya!" Tamaki apologized. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged to the limo with him. Once in the limo, Tamaki turned to his friends and smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Both Kyouya and Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Just be careful around Hana." His grin widened, "She promised to be nice to me… she didn't say anything about you." The only useful piece of advice Tamaki has ever given.

* * *

**(: You like? Review! Do it!**


	2. Powers

**Hello humans! :3 I've already stated that I refused to disclaim Ouran again...but I lied.**

**I don't own Ouran, there. Okay. Seriously won't say it again.**

* * *

Hana was lazily sprawled across the couch, Antoinette over her feet and a small cat on her stomach. She sat up anxiously looking toward the entrance hallway once again. "Why is he taking so long?" she whined, throwing herself back onto the couch. The petite blonde and the two animals impatiently awaited Tamaki's homecoming. The frustrated teen angrily turned on the television, yawning as it played loudly.

The tiny cat, which Hana was holding, meowed in confusion.

"Because. He's not home yet, Molly!" Hana explained to her cat.

Molly rolled her huge emerald eyes at her master and returned to her sleep. As Hana waited for her brother she began to drift asleep, the loud television lulling her to sleep.

The clicking of the door unlocking forced her to violently wake up and perch herself onto the edge of the couch, along with the two animals. Hana and Antoinette glared at each other before they sprinted towards the door. Each racing for Tamaki's first hello, and both were very serious about winning. "I got it!" She yelled, warning the maid that was approaching the door. Hana growled and gently pushed Antoinette out of her way. When she reached the huge doors first, she gloated quickly as poor Tamaki was ambushed yet again.

"Welcome home!" Hana squealed, wrapping her small arms around Tamaki's waist.

Tamaki laughed, "Thank you Hana!" He gently pressed her face into his chest, cautious of hurting the smaller girl.

A loud jealous bark interrupted the homecoming, the 'siblings' laughed. "Fiiiine." She whined, reluctantly letting go of Tamaki. Hana quickly jumped out of Antoinette's way, and let her have her turn with him. Her Blue eyes then turned to greet the other two guests, Haruhi and Kyouya. "Hey guys." She waved, shutting the door behind them.

"Hey." Haruhi smiled, waving at her.

Kyouya only nodded in Hana's direction; He was too busy writing things on his clipboard. "Tamaki, we have to talk about club matters," He informed his best friend.

Tamaki, trying to escape from underneath Antoinette, answered Kyouya, "Yeah, I know…! Go to the living room…! I'll be right there…!" He gasped between Antoinette's licks.

Kyouya smirked in amusement and led the two girls back into the living room. Hana hopped onto the couch next to her confused kitty.

"What a cute cat." Haruhi commented, "What's her name?" Molly hissed lightly when Haruhi sat on the couch and reached to pet her.

"Shush. Haruhi is a good girl." Hana smiled and held Molly out towards Haruhi, "Her name's Molly. She's really loving, I swear. She just doesn't like anyone until I give the okay. Sorry for not warning you."

Haruhi hesitated a bit before resting her hand on top of kitty's head. Molly purred loudly and while lovingly rubbing her head along Haruhi's hand. Haruhi was shocked, she it felt like she was petting a different cat. It reminded her of someone that she'd just met, her chocolate eyes turned towards Hana.

"What?" Hana asked, her eyebrows furrowed at the staring girl.

"Nothing, it's just you and Molly are a lot alike." Haruhi laughed as Molly hopped into her lap.

"How?" Hana asked, her head cocked to the side.

"You both can change your whole personality in a matter of seconds. It's amazing, really," Haruhi complimented.

Hana couldn't help but to laugh, after the little stunt she pulled today at the club...what else could she expect? She wasn't planning on replying to Haruhi's comment but the words seemed to quietly slip from her lips. "It's a blessing and a curse."

"Huh?"

Hana panicked; had she really just said that out loud? '_Quickly. Quickly! Say something! Make something up.' _"It's complicated." She dismissed the subject with a polite smile, averting her eyes back to the television. It wasn't that she was trying to be secretive, but explaining herself to absolute strangers just wasn't her thing.

Haruhi and Kyouya simply shrugged off the dismissal, both of them uneager to pry into Hana's business. Sure they were curious, but not enough to put the effort into continuing to press the tight lipped girl.

Kyouya watched the two girls on the couch opposite to him. Specifically, he focused his attention on the yawning blonde, who was blankly staring at the television. He was very interested in her, not romantically of course, but there was something about her that was intriguing. She was clearly hiding something, and if you knew Kyouya, you would know that he doesn't like to be in the dark… about anything. If this girl was hiding something, he had to know about it. The calm glasses character, however, ignored his curiosity and got back to business. "Tamaki," Kyouya called. "We have club business to attend to, have you forgotten?"

Tamaki finally pushed Antoinette off of him, "Of course I didn't forget! Let's talk business." The princely-boy strutted over to Kyouya, Antoinette following right behind him, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Tamaki must mean a lot to you." Haruhi smiled, looking directly at Hana. She attempted to start her own conversation while the boys spoke business.

"Huh?" Hana turned towards Haruhi, pushing a strawberry lock behind her ear.

"I noticed, at the club today, that when Tamaki called you evil that you looked like your feelings were hurt. Why is that? I mean, you looked like you had tougher skin than that." Haruhi explained insightfully.

Hana's cerulean eyes widened and she looked into the probing chocolate depths. How could someone, whom she had barely just met, see through her? Who _was_ this girl? "Oh that?" Hana fiend a laugh, quickly thinking of an excuse. "I was just trying to make him feel bad for me." She winked at the tanuki, giving her best performance.

"Okay." Haruhi smiled, obviously unconvinced. The brunette turned away from Hana to look at the pair of boys.

Hana soundlessly let out a sigh of relief, convincing herself that Haruhi had bought the lie. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the indifferent girl who seemed to see right through her act. '_Could she have powers too?'_

The two girls watched silently as the two boys huddled over a mess of papers and went over club business. It didn't take long before Hana found herself struggling to stay awake; she hadn't slept all night. The flight from France had been a long one but the small girl had been too excited to fall asleep. Now she was paying the price for that. The small blonde jolted upward in protest as her head slid off the comfort of her palm, making a small gasping sound. She blinked dramatically, and hoped that no one noticed.

"Hana? Are you okay?" Worried chestnut eyes stared into her sapphire ones.

This question grabbed the attention of Tamaki, and he looked up toward the two girls. "Hana?" He asked looking directly at his sibling.

The young girl brushed her blonde bangs from her face and forced an 'I'm-okay' smile onto her lips. "Just a little tired." She informed the worried couple. Hana knew that 'a little tired' was an understatement but she couldn't let Tamaki know that. Unfortunately for Hana, Tamaki read right through that façade and turned to Kyouya, whispering something in the teenage boy's ear.

The raven haired boy nodded as he gathered his papers and looked toward Haruhi, "Come now, Haruhi, I'll have the limo take you home."

Haruhi turned to Tamaki for confirmation and was given a nod. She then smiled and turned to the sleepy doll like girl. The brunette stood up and waved at Hana, "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good sleep."

Hana groggily refused her departure by reaching out for Haruhi. She stumbled forward trying to wrap her small fingers around Haruhi's wrist. The young brunette turned to catch the staggering blonde but it was too late, Hana was heading for the floor. Violet eyes widened as Tamaki reached out and caught his little sister. He held the tiny girl in his arms, her sleeping face buried into his chest. "Oh thank God." A sigh of relief passed his lips

"Tamaki." Haruhi gasped as she took a step toward him.

He turned to give her a reassuring smile, "I've got her now. I'll see you tomorrow...babe." He blushed and flashed Haruhi a dazzling smile.

He watched the red rush to her face as she turned quickly on her heel, "Yeah. See you tomorrow too." She spat out before rushing to follow Kyouya to the door.

The blonde king gleamed and then focused his attention to the sleeping doll in his arms. He easily lifted her light body into a princess hold, . she was only about 100 pounds, if he had to guess. Azure eyes opened halfway at the shifting of her body, and a groan escaped pink child like lips. "Maaki I wanna stay awake," The girl moaned, trying to move her body, which was refusing to comply. What if she woke up and he wasn't here again? What if she was alone again?

"Sh," He scolded kindly, "Go to sleep. I'll be here for you when you wake up." He continued to carry her to a nearby guestroom.

"Stop using your magic on me." She laughed weakly, finally giving up and letting Tamaki carry her.

"Um, young master?" A meek maid whispered to Tamaki as he began to ascend the staircase.

He stopped and turned to the maid, she couldn't have been any older than 16. Tamaki flashed her a princely smile, "Yes?"

He watched as the young maid's cheeks became red, the smile instantly putting her under his spell. "M-Miss Hana's room is the third one to the left once you reach the top of the stairs." She looked up at the prince, wishing that she could do something more for him. "D-D-Do you want me to get someone else to carry her?"

"No it's fine, I have her." Tamaki assured her, adjusting his sister in his arms. "Thank you." he gave her another princely smile, before turning his back on her, heading toward Hana's room.

A weak giggle could be heard from his arms, causing him to look down a the girl he _thought_ was sleeping. Hana continued to giggle, her eyes still closed.

"What?" Tamaki laughed, catching Hana's case of the giggles.

"That poor maid." She laughed, "I heard her stuttering, and you're lucky that she didn't faint right on the spot. I bet you gave her that sparkly prince smile." Her eyes opened halfway to give Tamaki a knowing look.

He blushed and focused his eyes on the ground in front of him, anything to avoid Hana's smug expression.

"I knew it!" she cackled, placing her hand over her stomach. Hana's cackling settled into an grin that stretched from ear to ear, messing with Tamaki never got boring.

Tamaki looked back at her, his face blood red. "Are you done yet?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, snuggling deeper into his arms. "I'm sorry, I just haven't teased you in a while."

A tender smile formed on his lips as he placed her gently into her bed, "I know." he whispered, his smile fading. Tamaki had never felt so guilty, how could he have forgotten Hana when she obviously never stopped missing him? He harshly scolded himself as he tucked Hana into her bed.

"Maki?" Hana called, her small hand reaching toward her brother figure.

"Yes?" He asked, taking a seat on the bed next to her.

She smiled, opening her eyes slowly and propping herself up onto her elbow so she could she could get a better look of him. "Stop worrying about it okay?"

Tamaki was taken back by her accuracy, was he really _that_ easy to read? "Worry?"

"I'm just happy to be here now," Hana shot Tamaki a heart filled smile, "You just did what you had to do, mama and I understood. We never resented you for it."

Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair and placed his face into his hands, the rush of relief proving too strong to bear with a composed face. "I can't tell you how relieved I am," He whispered, lifting his head from his hands.

_'Wow'_ She thought, _'I didn't know that Tamaki could be this serious.'_ Hana was a bit impressed.

Tamaki flung around to face Hana, grabbing her wrists and kneeling. "I thought you would never forgive me!" He whimpered with watery eyes.

Hana sweat dropped at her melodramatic brother, _'Never mind.' _she thought, shaking her head from side to side. "There was nothing to forgive, idiot." She laughed, pulling her wrists free from his grip. Hana fell back onto her pillow and pulled her covers up to her face as she waited for her erratic brother to stop overreacting. Tamaki hadn't changed a bit.

Hana yawned, thinking back to the events of the day, everything went just as Hana planned. She easily found Tamaki, the club was exactly what she expected, and she was now part of the host club. There was just one thing really stuck out to her. Haruhi Fujioka. _Who was she? _Tamaki's father had told her Haruhi's story, knew she recently exposed her secret to the school, and she knew that she was Tamaki's girlfriend, but that's it. Haruhi was this indifferent enigma that saw straight through Hana's thick exterior.

'_Even though you probably knew that we were all shocked and a little scared by your abilities, the only time you looked really hurt was when Tamaki called you evil.' _Haruhi's words echoed in her head.

"Oi, Maki." Hana whispered, looking up at the ceiling, her hands intertwined behind her head.

Tamaki stopped walking to look back at his sister. "Yeah?"

"Haruhi Fujioka, Does she have powers?"

It was Tamaki's turn to grin. He knew that this question would have come out sooner or later, "Yeah, I guess you could say she does." His smirk softened into heart melting smile.

"I knew it." She yawned, closing her eyes once again.

"But, Hana, just remember that you can't truly make friends if people don't know the real you. Not everyone has 'powers', if you want people to know the real you... you have to tell them about yourself," He offered her the well needed advice.

Hana turned her back to Tamaki and waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm tired, let me sleep."

Tamaki grinned, "I'll see tomorrow. Good night."

When Hana heard the door close, she turned to lay on her back again, her face was beet red. "Damn that Maki." she growled, pulling the covers over her head. She knew that she would have to explain herself to someone sooner or later, he didn't have to remind her. When she arrived in Japan one of her goals was to explain herself to someone, she just... hadn't found the right person to tell. At least that is what she kept telling herself. "Tomorrow," Hana vowed silently, "I'll talk to someone tomorrow. Take that Maki!" She yelled, hoping that Tamaki heard her from down the hall. Hana closed her eyes and tried to ignore the nausea that brewed in her stomach. Hana knew that she just bit off more than she could chew, but sleep overtook her before she had a chance to think about it.

* * *

**I have to say, my story would have been icky had it not been for my awesome beta, nicluvly -heart- She's absolutely amazing. **


End file.
